Hallo Hallo
|conductor = Henrik Krogsgaard|position = 8th|points = 64|previous = Vi maler byen rød|next = Lige der hvor hjertet slår|lyrics = Keld Heick|image = Dk90.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'''Hallo Hallo '''was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Lonnie Devantier. The song is sung from the perspective of a woman trying to communicate with her lover by phone. Unfortunately for her, every time she attempts to call him, she only gets his answering machine - and thus feels that she has been made a fool of. It was performed 11th on the night, following Israel and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 64 points. Lyrics Danish= Kigger på mit ur, nu’ du ganske sikkert hjemme Så jeg drøner ned ad trappen for at ringe til dig Men ned’ i boksen står der én med mønter fremme Han ta’r flere op af lommen, mens han skuler til mig Så er der fri, jeg ringer op og den er klar Men det er kun din automat, der gi’r mig svar Jeg si’r: Hallo, hallo, jeg ved godt, du er hjemme Ka’ du ikke ta’ og ta’ din telefon? Hallo, hallo, jeg lytter til din stemme Men når båndet slutter, er der aldrig no’en Rådhusuret slår, og her står jeg nu og fryser Jeg er træt af smarte fyre, der skal imponere Jeg’ godt forkølet, pudser næse, går og nyser Og ka’ næsten ikke styre temperamentet mere Jeg griber røret, men bli’r stadig holdt for nar For det’ din dumme automat, der gi’r mig svar Jeg si’r: Hallo, hallo, jeg ved godt, du er hjemme Ka’ du ikke ta’ og ta’ din telefon? Hallo, hallo, jeg lytter til din stemme Men når båndet slutter, er der aldrig no’en Jeg fodrer boksen med den sidste mønt jeg har Det er og bli’r din automat, der gi’r mig svar Jeg si’r: Hallo, hallo, jeg ved godt, du er hjemme Ka’ du ikke ta’ og ta’ din telefon? Hallo, hallo, jeg lytter til din stemme Men når båndet slutter, er der aldrig no’en Jeg si’r: Hallo, hallo, jeg vidste du var hjemme Det var rart, at du ku’ ta’ din telefon Hallo, hallo, jeg lytter til din stemme Selv om båndet slutter, er der stadig no’en Det var rart, at du ku’ ta’ din telefon |-| Translation= I look at my watch, I’m sure you’re home by now So I run down the stairs to call you But in the phone box a guy is standing with coins in his hand He takes more out of his pocket, as he scowls at me Then it’s free, I dial the number and get the connection But it’s only your answering machine that answers I say: Hello, hello, I know you’re home Couldn’t you answer your phone? Hello, hello, I listen to your voice But when the tape runs out, nobody’s ever there The bells of the town hall are ringing and here I stand freezing I’m tired of smart guys who just want to impress I’ve got a cold, I blow my nose, walk around sneezing And can hardly control my temper anymore I take the receiver, but I’m still being made a fool of For it’s your stupid machine that answers I say: Hello, hello, I know you’re home Couldn’t you answer your phone? Hello, hello, I listen to your voice But when the tape runs out, nobody’s ever there I feed the phone with the last coin I’ve got Your machine remains the only to answer I say: Hello, hello, I know you’re home Couldn’t you answer your phone? Hello, hello, I listen to your voice But when the tape runs out, nobody’s ever there I say: Hello, hello, I knew you were home It was nice that you could answer your phone Hello, hello, I listen to your voice Even if the tape runs out, there’s still someone there It was nice that you could answer your phone Trivia * This is one of the few Danish-language songs at Eurovision which never had an English-language recording. Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990